This proposed supplement responds to the NIH mission of promoting diversity in the biomedical, behavioral, clinical and social sciences workforce by providing support for Ms. Robyn Powell, a second year doctoral student at the Lurie Institute for Disability Policy at the Heller School for Social Policy and Management, Brandeis University. Drs. Mitra and Parish, multiple Principal Investigators for the ongoing NICHD-funded study: Improving Pregnancy Outcomes of Women with Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities (IDD; grant # R01HD02105) will guide, support and mentor Ms. Powell in her goal to work in academia as an independent disability researcher. Ms. Powell is a woman with a significant physical disability who worked as an attorney and policy practitioner and has an exceptionally strong understanding of disability policy. As a doctoral student, Ms. Powell now seeks to leverage her personal and professional experiences while deepening her research expertise. To effectively support and train Ms. Powell, Drs. Mitra and Parish have designed a two-year mentoring and career development plan which includes the development, execution, and dissemination of findings from an independent research project and a highly-structured career development and mentoring plan. Under the mentorship of parent grant PIs Drs. Mitra and Parish, Ms. Powell will investigate the role of family caregivers in assisting women with intellectual and developmental disabilities access perinatal care and supports and the unmet needs and barriers to health care and other supports related to pregnancy among women with intellectual and developmental disabilities, as perceived by family caregivers.